The present disclosure generally relates to image data encoding and, more particularly, to intra-frame prediction for image data encoding.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Often, an electronic device may present visual representations of information as image frames displayed on an electronic display based on image data. Since image data may be received from another electronic device and/or stored in the electronic device, the image data may be encoded (e.g., compressed) to reduce size (e.g., number of bits) and, thus, resources (e.g., transmission bandwidth and/or memory addresses) used to transmit and/or store image data. To display image frames, the electronic device may decode encoded image data and instruct the electronic display to adjust luminance of display pixels based on the decoded image data.
To facilitate encoding, prediction techniques may be used to indicate the image data by referencing other image data. For example, since an image frame may change gradually, intra-frame prediction techniques may be used to indicate image data of a first portion (e.g., a prediction unit) of the image frame by referencing image data of a second portion (e.g., a reference sample) of the image frame. Various intra-frame prediction modes may be used to indicate the image data, for example, as an average of other image data. In other words, instead of directly compressing the image data, the image data may be encoded based at least in part on other image data in the same image frame to indicate its desired value.
However, determining which intra-frame prediction mode to use to encode image data may be computationally complex, for example, due to operations (e.g., forward transform, inverse transform, forward quantization, and/or inverse quantization) used to evaluate multiple candidate intra-frame prediction modes. In some instances, computational complexity may affect ability to image data for real-time or near real-time display and/or transmission. Additionally, in some instances, computational complexity may affect amount of circuitry (e.g., hardware footprint) used to encode the image data. Furthermore, in some instances, computational complexity may affect power consumption used to encode the image data.